MapleStory Adventures Wiki:Editing Guidelines
When editing pages, VIEW SOURCE, and copy and paste it onto the new page. Thus, it won't be too messy. In this guide, the links to certain pages (eg.main quests) are example pages to be used as a template. Please do NOT create a blank page; only create a new page if you intend to fill it out with relevant information. Quests Quest Templates When editing a quest, please use a finished page as a guide. Go to Source view and copy the source code to use as a template. There are a few types of quests, main quests , map quests , keeper of area quests (3rd quest in map quest, use a finished 'keeper of' quest for less typing), skill quests, dungeon quests. Other quests you can use a main quest as a template. Quest NPC section Always put a full size image of the NPC beside the NPC's name. The NPC's name is linked to their page even if they don't have one. :Eg. Emily Emily Task section If a quest requires you to collect items by killing monsters, don't put apostrophes around the 'item name' when making the task section. :Eg: "Get 15 Bone(s)" and not "Get 15 ''Bone(s)" Get 15 Bone(s) This section should be '''properly illustrated'. If the quest tasks include an item, add a picture of the item and link it. If it involves killing a monster (or a task related to a certain monster), include a picture of it. If it involves an NPC, include it as well. Remember to link all monsters, collections, items, NPCs, etc. : Eg: Get 40 Piece of Map(s) From Chipmunk Get 40 Piece of Map(s) From Chipmunk or : Eg: Hunt 20 Orange Mushroom(s) Hunt 20 Orange Mushroom(s) or : Eg: Talk to Chief Stan Talk to Chief Stan For quests requiring you to move, buy, upgrade etc, add the square picture illustrating the task right before the line of instructions. : Eg: Move to The Hill West of Henesys II Move to The Hill West of Henesys II For trading in collection quests, link the name of the collection to the collection section on the monster's page. Then add the monster's picture to the right, captioned with their name. : Eg: Trade in Stump Stash Collection 1 time(s) Trade in Stump Stash Collection 1 time(s) Some quests' tasks can be bypassed by paying Maple Leaves. When there is a task like that, then mark beside the task with for # Maple Leaves : Eg: Craft 30 Witch's Stew(s) for 10 Maple Leaves Craft 30 Witch's Stew(s) for 10 Maple Leaves Share section Share sections is in the following format: : Player'' completed 'questname' quest!' : ''Player ''message about the quest. 'Player completed 'questname' quest!' ''Player ''message about the quest. Notice only PLAYER is in italics. (it is not indented though, this is just to show the section clearly) Blank Quest Template This one has all possible sections. Paste when in source mode. Use a complete page as a guide for which sections to leave out: Condition *Only use if there is a level restriction, etc Quest NPC *NPC name Dungeon *(Only for dungeon quests) Available Map *(map quests) Prologue Description ''top line second line Tasks *list as how they appear in-game Rewards *EXP *Gold Description Share Player completed 'QUEST NAME' quest! Player Questline Previous: Now: Current Quest Next: Other pages For map, region, monster, boss, NPC , and item pages, use an existing page as a template. If NPCs can do something other than give quests, please write it. Categories Please categorize all pages. Unless there isnt a suitable category and you cant think of one. NPCs go in the NPC category, Maps, Quests, etc. Subcategorize it if nessecary. Images Using Images NEVER SAVE IN JPEG (JPG) OR USE JPEG IMAGES Most images on this wiki would be pixel art images and using jpg images would just ruin the image quality. The usage of PNG images is always prefered. As well, make sure the image actually looks good and not blurry. When putting in it on a page, use full size whenever possible. A number of attribute can be attached to files to create certain behaviours. All or some of the attributes can be omitted and the image will still show up. attribute 1: thumbnail, full size with frame= thumb, frame, attribute 2: location= right, left, center attribute 3: size (in pixels) = #px attribute 4: the description of the image. '''''Note: to use have an image description, the image must be in either thumb or frame mode. Examples: *The image above was made with this code *To place just the image without a frame, it cannot have the "thumb" or "frame" attribute. In this case, the description can be seen when you hover over the image. *The image can be placed in 3 positions: left, center and right. The default is left, but if you use the visual editor and select "full size" it will have the "right" attribute. *If the image is too large, it can be resized by adding a size (in pixels) attribute, it may or may not be paired: Finding Images To find good images of monsters, items, equip or other images in the desktop Maplestory, use MapleTip or GlobalHS. Just right-click and save. If you can't find the image there, google it and see if another site has it. If you really cant find it, I suggest you look through Banned Story and see if it is there. Naming Image files Always use descriptive file names as opposed to random characters (94rh439t.png). You do not need to describe the whole picture, but having a naming scheme is good. Most things can be named by their names. *Name by their names **NPCs [[:File:Bruce.gif]] **Items, equips [[:File:Acorn.png]] **etc... *Quest Share Pic can be named with the quest name (eg.The Warriors of Perion 2), area + number (perion 2), or npc + number map quests (bruce 1). Collection Images When creating collection images, just use MS Paint or another simple image editor. Screenshot it from the game, and leave 1 pixel of orange around the pinkish/peach colour. (So it doesn't look that bad) Also, dont forget to remove the numbers...) Name the file after the monster Desert Rabbit Collection.png rather than Rabbit's Furballs.png. Example: Saving Images If using Google Chrome and you want to save an image of a quest sharing icon, etc, just add the extension .png to the end of the file name to make it an image, not a php file. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Wiki Resources Need help understanding the WIKICODE? *Help:Wikitext Common Wikicode/wikitext, use these in source mode (also works in visual) italics bold link text link text : indent *(at beginning of line) is a bullet point #(at beginning of line) is a numbered list Other Conventions Thousands Separator To accommodate readers and players from all over the world, use a space " " rather than a comma "," or a period/full stop "." as a thousands separator. :Eg: "1 000 000" not "1,000,000" or "1.000.000" 1 000 000 For 1000-9999 (x < 10 000), don't use a thousands separator. :Eg: "1234" not "1,234" or "1.234" or even "1 234" 1234 MapleStory Resources *Maple Wiki (Prefered site to use) *HS.MapleGLOBAL (Has pics from MS Global) *Banned Story (Maple simulator, many images from Maplestory the most complete database *HS.MapleSEA (Has pics from MS Sea, look here if you cant find in HS.Global) *MSA Guides (Good resource with playing the game) *Perion Corner (More pics from MS Global to search) Reference Sheets from Nexon (XML) The usage of these documents require crossreferencing different sheets. They are relatively easy to understand. Many of these are very large, so it may take a while *Stock phrases, etc (Helps in figuring out the parameters in the XML docs, eg. for Quests, dialogue) *Monster List(Includes Monster ID# and their names) **Monsters Data (detailed info on bosses) **Monster Level Data (defence, health, xp, coin & magic stone drop of monsters) **Monster Images (Replace filename with monster id#) **Monster Mastery data *Quest Descriptions(Has Quest names, prologue, and all descriptions share) **Quest Requirements(Has quest tasks, rewards, etc) To decipher item/mob names, use those lists **Quest Icon /1/ Quest Icon /9/ (replace file name with quest id#) These are those circle icons with a number and npc *Social Share Data (Share to wall) This list references quest/item ID# to their ShareID **Social Share List (Searching with the ShareID will give you the share description) **Quest Share Pic /1/ Quest Share Pic /9/ (Change file name to share id#) This is the share pic *Expedition List & Briefing Has the list of expeditions **Expeditions Data *Heart Level Requirements *Daily Bonus(Use the Items list to figure out what each ID corresponds to) *Enchant Data(Enchanting stats) *Level List (Including names up to level 200) **Level EXP(EXP required to level up) *Pet List (data, talk, skills) **Pet Data *Item List(ID# and names) **Item Data **Item Pic /1/ Item Pic /9/ (Change last folder to the first 3 digits, change image to id#.png id from list) ***Ex. http://download2.nexon.net/..../Item/''100''/''100''0010.png *Collection List **Collection Data(cross reference the Collection list with ID# for name of collection) *Dungeon List **Dungeon Data *Skill List **Skill Data **Skill Icon (First 3 digits is the job, last 2 is the skill) *Character Base Stats (101=Magician, 201=Warrior, 301=Bowman, 401= Thief) *Maple World Data **Map List (Areas eg. The Road to Henesys) **Map Data **World Graph ***Map Images ****Map Background (reference 'Map Data' for file names) ****World Map ****Region Map (Change file name to region name without spaces) *NPC **Friend NPC data (Emily, Derek, Jennifer, Edward) **Regular NPC list (NPC) **NPC Big Portraits (Change name to view other npcs, and # to view dif poses) *Recipe List **Recipe Data **Cauldron data *Some table called Track Events *Event List (Christmas to Valentines) **Quest Data Unfinished pages You can find the unfinished pages here. They still need small, or large edits. Please leave a message there if you completed it (comment section also counts)! MetalHarpey 15:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Help